Herman Finkers
Hermenegildus Felix Victor Maria (Herman) Finkers (Almelo, 9 december 1954) is een Nederlands cabaretier uit Twente die bekend staat om zijn droogkomische stijl. Hij was met name productief tussen 1979 en 1999. In 2000 trok hij zich uit het theater terug, om in 2007 weer terug te keren met zijn voorstelling Na de pauze. Cabaretcarrière Finkers doorliep in zijn geboorteplaats Almelo de HBS. Zijn cabaretcarrière startte op ongebruikelijke wijze toen hij zijn stotteren tot handelsmerk verhief. Zijn eerste programma heette Op Zwart Zangzaad, genoemd naar de Groningse studentenhumorvereniging waarvan zijn broer Wilfried oprichter en voorzitter was. In 1979 won hij de tweede prijs op het Delftse Cameretten-festival alsmede de publieksprijs en persoonlijkheidsprijs. In weerwil van de destijds heersende cabaretmores, die vooral geëngageerd cabaret voorschreef, blonk Finkers uit met grappen en kwinkslagen. De selectiecommissie had zich blauw gelachen bij een optreden van Finkers, maar twijfelde aanvankelijk of de show nog wel cabaret was : De cabaretpolitie is helaas nog niet uitgestorven, NRC Handelsblad 14 december 2007.. Tot het einde van de jaren '90 volgde het ene programma na het andere met veel succes, eerst vooral in het noorden en oosten van het land, maar later in het hele land. Vanaf 1987 werd hij bijgestaan door zijn broer Wilfried die meehielp met het bedenken van materiaal en veel werkzaamheden achter de schermen deed. Ook had Wilfried zelf een kleine rol in de voorstellingen, steevast als een stuntelige schlemiel. Aan zijn laatste show Na de pauze neemt Wilfried geen deel meer, ook niet achter de schermen. In 2000 stopte Herman voorlopig als cabaretier omdat, zoals hij zelf zei, "de pruimen op waren". De nieuwsgierigheid was weg en de inspiratie ontbrak. Even later werd hij ook ziek waardoor zijn terugkomst naar het theater voor onbepaalde tijd werd uitgesteld. Hij had een relatief milde vorm van Chronische lymfatische leukemie (CLL) ontwikkeld. In 2005 gaf hij aan dat hij weer bezig was met het schrijven van een tiende voorstelling, maar dat het van zijn herstel af zou hangen of hij deze voorstelling ook nog daadwerkelijk zou gaan opvoeren. In 2006 bevestigde Finkers in een uitzending van Kruispunt dat hij inderdaad bezig is met zijn nieuwe programma. Stijl Finkers' humor is vaak droog: hij gebruikt vaak woordgrappen, omgekeerde logica en visuele grappen. Hij gaat zelden in op de actualiteit. In vergelijking met andere cabaretiers is zijn tempo langzaam. In zijn beginjaren bestonden de shows van Finkers vooral uit losse verhaaltjes, nieuwsberichten, telefoongesprekken en one-man-sketches en maakte hij nauwelijks gebruik van decor: een rood gordijn was vaak zijn enige achtergrond. In latere shows werden de decors uitgebreider, hoewel er nog steeds geen decorstuk was waar geen visuele truc mee werd uitgehaald. Ook verscheen er hier en daar een rode draad in zijn voorstellingen, met name in zijn show Kalm aan en rap een beetje. Herman Finkers heeft enkele keren samengewerkt met Brigitte Kaandorp, die een vergelijkbare stijl in haar cabaret heeft. In Geen spatader veranderd had hij met haar een schijnbare live-verbinding om een erotisch duet te zingen. Tegenwoordig Finkers is in 2007 weer gaan optreden. In april vond in Hardenberg, in besloten kring, een try-out plaats met de werktitel Na de pauze Comeback Herman Finkers in Hardenberg, op de internetsite van de Twentsche Courant Tubantia. Dit was een 'blind-date', omdat de bezoekers niet wisten wie er kwam optreden en waarmee. Zijn nieuwe programma ging in oktober in première. De voorstelling kreeg veel positieve recensies. Rooms-katholicisme Finkers wordt sinds zijn jeugd gekenmerkt door een grote aanhankelijkheid aan zijn rooms-katholieke geloof, wat in katholiek Twente met zijn tradities niet ongewoon is Herman Finkers legt zichzelf uit in Het Vermoeden, maart 2006. Hij was in zijn jeugd misdienaar in de Almelose St. Egbertus parochie en was er trots op de Latijnse antwoorden allemaal te kennen. Finkers' gelovigheid vindt men - ook al lijkt het op het eerste gezicht ironisch - terug in zijn oeuvre. In Een Engelhart in Rome, waarin hij met zijn verstandelijk gehandicapte neef op audiëntie gaat bij de paus, komt het serieuze karakter van Finkers' gelovigheid naar voren. Voor zijn huwelijk componeerde Finkers een eigen meerstemmige traditionele Latijnse mis, de St. Joris Mis. Bij zijn boerderij op het Twentse platteland verzorgt Finkers nog altijd met grote ijver een Onze-Lieve-Vrouwe veldkapel. In 2006 was Finkers een van de initiatiefnemers van een actie voor het behoud als parochiekerk van de in Oldenzaal. In datzelfde jaar verbleef hij een tijd lang bij de broeders van Abdij Koningshoeven in Tilburg; hij waardeerde daar vooral de stilte en het Gregoriaans. Voor deze eeuwenoude katholieke kerkzang koestert Finkers een grote liefde. In 2007 kwam Finkers ook voor in de Maria-serie van de omroep RKK/KRO en liet daar zien dat hij ook in zijn eigen boerderij een echte kapel heeft ingericht voor gebed en bezinning. Overige activiteiten Naast cabaret houdt Finkers zich bezig met de [[Twents|Twentse taal]. Zo vertaalde hij zijn laatste twee one-man-shows in het Twents en verleent hij zijn medewerking aan de campagne Twents doar is niks mis met (Twents daar is niks mis mee), een initiatief van het Van Deinse Instituut in Enschede. Ook speelde hij in een aflevering van Baantjer, waar hij het Twents een warm hart toe droeg. Van de bewuste scène is een reclamespotje gemaakt voor eerder genoemde campagne. Op 2 oktober 2005 ging de Twents gesproken soapserie Van Jonge Leu en Oale Groond, geregisseerd door Johan Nijenhuis, in première op RTV Oost. Finkers is hierbij creatief adviseur, met name om de dialogen in correct Twents te vertalen. Ook speelt hij hierin Gerrit Olde Weernink, één van de hoofdrollen. Zijn huidige woonplaats Beuningen was de belangrijkste filmlocatie voor de soapserie. Op 30 oktober 2007 behaalde hij als 'prominente deelnemer' de hoogste score (7,7) in het tv-programma De Nationale Bijbeltest 2007. Overzicht van theatervoorstellingen *Op Zwart Zangzaad (1979) *De terugkeer van Joop Huizinga (1982) *De Diana Ros Show (1983) *EHBO is mijn lust en mijn leven (1985) *Het Meisje van de Slijterij (1987) *De zon gaat zinloos onder, morgen moet zij toch weer op (1990) *Dat heeft zo'n jongen toch niet nodig (1992) *Geen spatader veranderd (1995) (Ook in het Twents: Gen spatoader aans) *Kalm aan en rap een beetje (1998) (Ook in het Twents: Heanig an en rap wat) *Na de pauze (2007) Discografie thumb|200px|Herman Finkers aan de piano |- align=center |align=left|''Vinger in de bips''||1980||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|''Als gezonde jongen zijnde''||1983||-|||||| Live album |- align=center |align=left|''Van zijn elpee''||1987||-|||||| Deels live album (De Diana Ross Show) |- align=center |align=left|''EHBO is mijn lust en mijn leven''||1987||30-01-1998||59||5|| Live album |- align=center |align=left|''Het meisje van de slijterij''||1989||23-12-1989||42||10|| Live album |- align=center |align=left|''Sint Joris mis (Missa in honorem Sancti Georgii)||1992||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|''De zon gaat zinloos onder, morgen moet zij toch weer op||1992||24-10-1992||35||6|| Live album |- align=center |align=left|''Het Carnaval der dieren''||1993||-|||||| Live album |- align=center |align=left|''Dat heeft zo'n jongen toch niet nodig''||1994||03-12-1994||49||12|| Live album |- align=center |align=left|''Geen spatader veranderd''||1997||04-10-1997||48||6|| Live album |- align=center |align=left|''Zijn minst beroerde liedjes''||1999||10-07-1999||59||4|| Verzamelalbum |- align=center |align=left|''Kalm aan en rap een beetje''||2002||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|''Audiotheek''||2008||06-12-2008||96||1|| |- |- align=center |align=left|''Duet''||1990||20-10-1990||8||7|| met Brigitte Kaandorp |- align=center |align=left|''Van jonge leu en oale groond''||2005||19-11-2005|||||| #48 Single Top 100 |- align=center |align=left|''Sneeuwen''||2009||19-12-2009|||||| met Daniël Lohues / #33 Single Top 100 |} Dvd’s * EHBO is mijn lust en mijn leven * Het Meisje van de Slijterij * De zon gaat zinloos onder, morgen moet zij toch weer op * Carnaval der Dieren / Sint Joris Mis (Missa in honorem Sancti Georgii) * Kroamschudd'n in Mariaparochie / Macbeth (animatiefilms) * Dat heeft zo'n jongen toch niet nodig * Geen spatader veranderd * Kalm aan en rap een beetje * Een engelhart in Rome (Een diepzinnige Herman Finkers in het Vaticaan op audiëntie) * Tot nu toe (verzamelbox alle DVD's) * Na de pauze Onderscheidingen Finkers won de Publieks- en Persoonlijkheidsprijzen op het Camerettenfestival 1979. Op 29 april 2003 werd hij benoemd tot Ridder in de Orde van de Nederlandse Leeuw. In 2006 ontving hij de Johan Kaartprijs. Daar kwam op 16 januari 2007 een Gouden Harp bij waar hij, naar eigen zeggen, "geen trauma aan over zal houden". Trivia * Samen met andere Nederlandse cabaretiers werd hij op het Osdorp Posse album "Tegenstrijd" (2003). Hij is te horen aan het einde van de track "Jongens uit de industrie". * Freek de Jonge imiteerde Finkers tijdens zijn conference "De Estafette" (1992). * Finkers heeft in 2008 een gastrol in het sinterklaasjournaal, hierin speelt hij een boer die de pakjesboot ruilt voor een kleine snellere boot. * In 2010 speelt hij mee in een van de afleveringen van [[Van Zon op Zaterdag]. Externe link *Officiële website Herman Finkers }} Categorie:Personen